


To Catch A Thief

by Remsyk



Series: Birthday Gifts [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bad Nicknames, Bank Robbers, Heist, Hostage Situations, M/M, Masterminds in Love, Robbing the Robbers, Scheming, Smut, Snarky Duo, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remsyk/pseuds/Remsyk
Summary: Robbing banks is what the infamous Shinigami does best, but he never expected to have his flawless heist ruined by a bunch of amateurs.A Birthday Fic for ClaraxBarton





	To Catch A Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLARA!!! (Like, a week late, but pfft, who's keep track?) 
> 
> Anyway, a gift for an amazing writer and huge inspiration who has become an equally amazing and wonderful friend <3
> 
> Huge thank you to Kangofu_CB for the prompt, cheerleading, and beta read <3

Duo adjusted the straps of his backpack, shrugging his shoulders to adjust the weight. It had been stupidly easy to get past the bank’s security measures, a feat that had long ago become child’s play in his experience.

He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt out from where it lay trapped between his back and the bag, taking care to remain casual, as he discretely checked that his braid was still concealed.

Satisfied, he stepped in line for the teller, paperwork in hand. All he needed to do was get a document notarized, and he was golden.

He knew the risks of remaining inside a bank he had just robbed, but it was all about the illusion. The police would scan the surveillance tapes - looking for anyone who entered and left without engaging in regular banking activities. Because of the camera distance, detectives wouldn’t be able to tell what each person was doing, so all he needed to do was have a reason to be at the counter.

What better way than with a notary? Quick, simple, and thanks to his arrangement with the teller, left no record of his presence.

He had just reached the counter, smiling kindly at the blond young man, when all hell broke loose.

A single shot rang through the air, sending him to defensive mode in a split second. He ducked and crouched against the counter, his bag and back pressed against the wall as he searched for the source.

He ignored the screams and shouting as he zeroed in on the masked man standing in the middle of the room, gun raised over his head as he shouted terse orders.

“Everyone get down on the floor!”

Behind him, two others in masks were drawing the large, decorative blinds. They quickly covered any windows in sight, then pulled down the outer roll cage door before locking the inner glass set.

He barely refrained from rolling his eyes; they couldn’t have made their intentions more obvious if they had paraded down the street. They were taking all the precautions one would if they were playing out a movie heist; which meant they had no idea what they were doing. But they moved with military precision and efficiency, which begged the question, who were they and why were they robbing a bank?

Or, more importantly, why the hell had they chosen to rob  _ this _ bank with  _ him _ still in it?

He suppressed a sigh and scanned the room, looking for a chance to escape, or at the very least, find some cover. He was at the end of the counter; all he needed was a moment to slip around the corner.

He waited until the first robber, hereby dubbed Master Dick, turned back to check on the other two, then ducked around the corner, spinning quickly on the balls of his feet.

And came face to face with the blond teller.

Before he could react, the young man jerked his head toward the far end of the counter, and turned to crawl away. He quickly followed suit, listening intently for signs that the robbers were close. It was hard to tell over the frightened whimpers and quiet sobs of the patrons, now suddenly hostages.

“Everyone toss their bags, wallets, and jackets in the center of the room, then sit back against the counter, hands together and out.” Master Dick demanded. He could hear the shuffle and soft thuds of bags as his orders were obeyed. Smart move, getting rid of any possible concealed weapons, but it also brought the robbers closer.

The young man crawled into the long hall, squeezing through the door that was still ajar, allowing just enough space for them to escape. Once clear, they moved into a low crouch, making their way silently to his office down the hall. He could see the faces of frightened bank workers through the tall windows beside their doors.

Once inside, the blond closed the door.

“Who the fuck are those guys?” Duo suddenly exploded, gesturing angrily toward the lobby. “Quat, what the fuck?”

“You think I knew we were going to be robbed by amateurs, on the same day, at the same time we finished ours?” He arched a delicate eyebrow. “Duo, please, be reasonable.”

“Fuck reasonable,” Duo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know how many police officers are going to descend on this place? It will be like trying to navigate a fucking fire ant colony!”

“Calm down, we’ll get through this just fine. It’s not like we haven’t been in tight spots before.” Quatre moved around him to his desk, bending to enter a code into the small safe underneath. He pulled a small item from inside, then carefully wiped his prints from the numbers. Finished, he tossed the object to Duo.

He caught it on instinct, then examined his new prize, eyes widening. “This is your plan? Really?”

“Do you have a better idea?”

Duo grinned, his eyes taking on a maniacal glint. “Not really, but don’t you dare forget about me.”

Quatre winked, then sat at the desk, gesturing for Duo to do the same. With a flourish, Duo tucked the small item away, then sat as well, sliding his chair to sit at an angle, the door on one side, the desk on the other. They listened intently, waiting for the robbers to make their appearance.

“They’re taking their time,” Quatre frowned. He seemed relaxed, but Duo could see his hands flexing minutely from their place on the desk.

“They’re being thorough,” Duo said, leaning back against his bag, a reminder of what was at risk. “They seemed to have some sort of military background, but they went into this expecting to have to fight their way back out, or they wouldn’t have wasted time with formalities.”

Quatre’s gaze turned inward as he thought over his words. “What would make three ex-military turn to bank robbing?”

Duo snorted, his eyes locked on the door. “Why does anyone take up bank robbing as a hobby?”

“Our actions are justified,” Quatre argued.

Duo shot him a look, then turned back to the door. “Who’s to say theirs aren’t as well?”

Before Quatre could answer, a shout came from down the hall. 

“Come out with your hands up. No sudden moves!”

One of the lackeys was doing the office sweep instead of Master Dick. Duo could hear him progressing through the offices, slamming open doors and barking orders to anyone he found inside.

“Show time,” and out of the corner of his eye, Quatre smirked.

The door suddenly slammed open, and Duo jumped up and back, knocking his chair over in his haste. He snapped his hands in the air, eyes wide as he quickly looked over the robber. About Duo’s height, trim, and wielding a glock, currently pointed in his direction.

“Outside and on the ground. Hands where I can see them.”

Duo nodded, walking slowly into the hall, Quatre just behind him. They sat on the ground against the wall, mirroring the smattering of employees already bound, displaying a mix of fear and resignation.

The robber - Stick Up His Ass, Duo thought with a suppressed snicker - quickly tied their hands together with zip ties, then left them by the open door as he moved on down the hall. Duo glanced down at the cuffs, humming softly to himself. 

Police-issued ties. 

How curious. 

SUHA ended his search, whistling sharply after clearing the remaining rooms.

The third robber stepped into the hall, also carrying a glock. He kicked the closest hostage, then gestured at the door with his gun. The large man quickly got the message, scrambling awkwardly to his feet, nearly falling on his face in his haste to obey. One by one, everyone was escorted out.

Duo rose to his feet slowly at his turn and walked down the hall and past the armed man. He was taller than the others, probably the strong, silent type. Tall, dark, and mysterious. Duo suppressed a smirk. TDM it is.

The robber watched him with a blank expression, only reacting when Duo hesitated at the door. He jerked his head to the open door at the other end of the counter, one Duo knew led to an identical hallway.

They were gathering everyone in one of the conference rooms.

Duo marched across and into the hall obediently, keeping his head down when the final robber pulled him into the large room, shoving him to one side with a short command to sit along the wall. He looked up in time to see Quatre enter the room, who was then shoved to the opposite side. 

SUHA and TDM brought up the rear. 

“Is that everyone?”

“Yes, all employees are present and accounted for, as well as all patrons,” SUHA replied with a nod. 

Master Dick grunted, then scanned the collected hostages. His eyes suddenly narrowed, and he marched across the room. He stopped in front of Duo, glaring through his mask. “Take off your backpack.”

Duo raised his bound hands, wiggling his fingers. “Sure, let me get right on that.”

He could almost feel the glare intensify, but he turned away, instead narrowing in on SUHA. “Why didn’t you remove his backpack?”

“My top priority was securing the hostages,” he bit back defensively. “Just cut the straps.”

“Nope!” Duo scrambled back against the wall, raising his arms defensively as he shielded the bag from them. “Anyone gets near me with a knife, I swear to God I will make you regret it.”

Two sets of glares zeroed in on him, and he returned the looks with a glare of his own.

“You’re just making it worse for yourself,” Master Dick said sternly. “Either have it cut off or sit still for a search. Your choice.”

“Any of you fuckers get near me, you can add assault to the list of charges you’re going to be buried under,” Duo growled, tucking his legs under him, tense and ready to move. “No one is touching my bag.”

“Just let him keep it,” TDM spoke up, poking his head in the door. “It’s not like he can reach it. Plus the whole thing has locks on the zippers anyway.”

That comment gave the other two pause, and Duo frowned internally. So Tall, Dark, and Mysterious hadn’t been checking him out. He knew Duo had something. While having a lock on a backpack wasn’t uncommon, it was when said bag had locks on  _ every _ zipper. Coupled with his defensive reaction to having it taken from him, he had just made himself a prime target for possible  _ very bad things _ .

The three robbers shared a significant look, further solidifying his gut feeling, and he chanced a glance across the room to where Quatre sat, watching the interaction silently. Quatre met his eyes with a solemn expression, nodding slightly that he understood.

“Check the vault,” Master Dick ordered, turning his intense stare on Duo, watching him closely.

The pair left the room, leaving them to mull in an increasingly tense silence, broken only by muffled sniffles and the occasional cough. Duo struggled not to squirm under the heavy gaze, knowing he was being watched for any signs that set him apart from the other hostages, anything to give them reason to look at him more closely.

Eventually the pair returned, empty handed save for a single stack of bills. TDM handed it over to Master Dick with a nod. 

“It's just like we thought.”

Well, that wasn't ominous at all, Duo thought, grimacing to himself. He watched SUHA fan the bills, he stomach performing a painful lurch when he realized they knew. 

Part of what made Duo so difficult to catch was the state in which he left the vaults he robbed. He made sure to leave them exactly as he found them, stacks of money and all, giving no outward indication that anything had happened in the first place. Every lockbox was closed and locked, a process that took longer, but also paid off in masking the extent of the theft, and in wasting investigators’ time and energy.

Part of that ruse was fabricated $100 bill stacks. The top and bottom bills would be correct, but in a select few, the rest would be ones. If he stole an entire stack, only the top layer would have the stuffed stack. The rest would be entirely fake, paper money.

It also helped with the ruse after the fact. He was just another patron walking in with a full backpack, and leaving with an equally full pack later. Nothing to see here.

Now they knew a theft had occurred, but their reactions indicated they had expected as much.

Duo forced himself to remain calm. He was one person in a group of hostages, and each was a potential suspect. He wasn’t the only one with a large bag, but his reaction, however justified, had set him apart.

They still had to eliminate the possibilities before acting.

The trio broke apart, and Master Dick turned to address the room. SUHA pulled out a phone and began tapping and swiping at the screen.

“We will be releasing you individually into police custody, but only if you cooperate and follow instructions.” As he spoke, SUHA began moving around the room, stopping to snap a picture of a hostage before moving to the next person. When it was his turn, Duo threw on his most obnoxious smile, raising his hands to toss up a peace sign. 

Duo thought he saw him roll his eyes, but he moved on quickly. He let let his smile fade slowly, his mind racing as the situation went from bad to worse. They had his picture now, practically a mug shot.

SUHA’s phone started dinging before he reached the end of his loop. He paused to read the alert, then showed the phone to Master Dick.

With a grunt, he turned to the room as SUHA returned to his tapping. He pointed across the room. “You. Get up.”

Duo looked up with a start, his stomach lurching painfully as Quatre stood slowly, his gaze defiant. 

“Go with him,” Master Dick jerked his head to TDM. He watched as Quatre crossed the room slowly, ever dignified despite the situation. Duo knew it was too risky to show any familiarity with him, but part of him still wished he had caught his eye, even for a moment, before he disappeared down the hall.

Leaving Duo all alone.

*

His first instinct had been to resist; the thought of leaving Duo inside while he was released left him sick to his stomach, but he followed the given instructions, trailing the tall robber out of the room to the lobby. 

“Pull the roll door down after you leave,” was the only additional instruction he was given. Quatre tossed him a look, hesitant to proceed.

The robber nodded toward the door. “They’re expecting you.”

Quatre hesitated a moment longer, but then did as he was told, letting himself out of the bank. If they were going to let him out, then he was going to make the most of his newfound freedom. He wasn’t going to abandon Duo.

Once he was clear of the building, a swarm of police officers descended on him, pulling him through the impromptu wall of squad cars, each barking questions, demanding answers.

“Alright, alright! Clear out, give him some air!”

A woman with long brown hair marched through the officers, causing them to scatter. She glared at their backs, then turned to him, a slight smile barely softening her expression. “I apologize, Mister Winner. I’m Sergeant Une, in charge of this operation. If you would please give a statement as to what happened inside, we’ll release you from the scene as soon as possible.”

Quatre nodded, smiling gratefully despite his growing anxiety. Time was of the essence; he needed to act quickly if they were both going to make it out unscathed. “Of course, thank you, Sergeant.” He glanced around, quickly spotting his car near the end of squad cars. “Can I leave my statement with you?”

She pulled out a small notebook, pen at the ready, and nodded. “Tell me anything you can remember, no matter how small.”

He gave his version of events, taking care to be as clear as possible so she wouldn’t hold him longer for questions. Once finished, she snapped her notebook closed, returning it to her pocket. 

“Thank you for your time, Mister Winner,” she paused, looking over her shoulder as someone shouted. Another hostage had been released. “If you could please remain on the premises until further notice.”

Quatre gave her his most disarming smile, praying she would let him go soon. “Yes, of course. If you don’t mind, my vehicle is just over there,” he pointed vaguely to the end of the squad car row. “I’ll be there if you need me.”

She nodded and walked away, barking orders as she approached the newest freed hostage.

Quatre sighed with relief. He made his way to his car quickly, avoiding eye contact with any of the officers. He glanced around, for once grateful for his low tier parking spot, and went around to the backseat of the car, unlocking the door with the spare fob he kept in his pocket.

Quatre pulled his briefcase out of his car, turning to sit on the edge of the seat as he opened it up and pulled out his laptop. He quickly booted it up, his leg bouncing with barely contained tension as he waited. 

This had all been too easy. Robbers never just released hostages without gaining something in return; they were used as leverage, human bargaining chips. There was more to this than met the eye, and every possibility only boded worse things for Duo.

It was good that they always planned ahead.

He had to time this right. Too soon, and he wouldn't have any feed to work with. Too late, and the loop would be noticeable. 

The computer finally finished booting, and he quickly opened the programs he needed, and a few he didn't, glancing around discreetly to ensure he still maintained his privacy. Satisfied, he tapped into the surveillance cameras inside the bank, quickly locating the required video feed.

He watched a few seconds, smirking as he read Duo’s lips, then set to work.

“Mister Winner?”

Quatre looked up just as he entered the final commands, smiling politely at the young officer. “What can I do for you?”

“I’m here to inform you that you’re free to go. If we need any further statements, we’ll contact you.”

Quatre closed his laptop as he stood, tucking it under his arm as he held his hand out, shaking the officer’s hand. “Thank you so much. Good luck in your investigation.”

“Thank you, sir,” the officer nodded, then left. 

Good luck, indeed. Quatre stowed his laptop and climbed into the car. He had a few errands to run.

*

Duo sighed dramatically as the final hostage was escorted from the room, leaving him alone with Master Dick.

This was going from bad to worse, and he was having serious doubts about the so-called robbers. They certainly didn’t behave like any robbers he knew, not that he was buddy-buddy with any, but he did like to keep tabs on his potential competition.

First, there was the clear military training that dictated their movements and actions. Duo knew of a couple ex-military turned mercs, but none were in the business of robbing banks, as it tended to fall outside their area of expertise. 

They had searched the vault, coming back with just a single stack of bills. They had created an unnecessary amount of fanfare for so little, which lead him to believe they were here for something else entirely.

Then the equipment, from the police grade zip ties to the standard issue glocks they each carried. 

Lastly, the release of hostages had been too easy; they had given up their leverage without a fight. The police could storm the place at any moment now that they didn’t have to worry about collateral damage, aside from himself. But the loss of one hostage was much easier to justify than an entire room of them.

He didn’t like his odds.

“So, what do I win?”

Master Dick glanced his way but remained silent.

Duo tipped his head. “You know, for being the final survivor, last contestant, making it to the bonus round? What’s my prize?”

“A lifetime behind bars.”

Duo arched an eyebrow at SUHA as he entered the room, TDM trailing in his wake. He paused long enough to pull the ski mask off, revealing shoulder length, black hair and intense, black eyes. He smirked with satisfaction when Duo blinked in confusion. “I am Special Agent Wufei Chang.”

He nodded to the other two as they pulled their masks off as well. Master Dick had messy, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, his glare all the more intimidating with the full package behind it. “Special Agent Heero Yuy.”

TDM had a long shock of brown hair that fell over one side of his face, obscuring one of his emerald green eyes. “And Special Agent Trowa Barton.”

Agent Chang’s smirk grew as Duo’s eyes widened with each introduction. “And you must be the infamous thief, Shinigami.”

Duo’s eyes darted from each face to the next, his mind racing a mile a minute, every piece clicking into place. 

It had been a sting. 

Questions tripped over each other in his head, each scrambling to the forefront as he tried to wiggle a way out of this mess. He had been betrayed, big time, but there were only a handful of people who could have talked, and each one left a sour knot in his stomach.

His mind finally landed on the prize Quatre had tossed him earlier, soothing his anxieties and calming his nerves. There would be time to ask questions later. Now, he just needed to get out of this mess.

“I liked my names for you better,” he finally said, catching Agent Chang off-guard.

“What?”

“Well, it’s kind of boring to refer to you as Robber One, Robber Two, and Robber Three, so I tried to be a bit more imaginative,” Duo shrugged. “You were SUHA, or Stick Up His Ass.”

Agent Chang turned an impressive shade of red as Agent Barton turned away, coughing into his fist.

Duo nodded to Agent Yuy. “You were Master Dick.”

Agent Barton choked in the middle of his coughing spell. Yuy blinked, his glare easing slightly.

“And you were TDM, or Tall, Dark, and Mysterious,” Duo finished with a grin. Agent Barton dropped the act and barked a laugh, ignoring Chang’s angry sputters to stop.

Agent Yuy stepped forward, ignoring the others. “You are hereby under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have-”

“Are you going to handcuff me again?” Duo interrupted, wagging his hands at him. “I’m sure reading off my rights has more of an impact if you’re slapping cuffs on someone at the same time.”

Yuy frowned at him. “You’re already cuffed. Why would I do it again?”

“You know, for the full effect,” Duo shrugged. “Makes it feel more authentic.”

“Oh for the love of-” Agent Chang stepped forward and grabbed Duo under his arm. He pulled him to his feet, ignoring his protests and marched him out of the room and down the hall. He didn’t stop until they reached the open vault, and he shoved Duo inside roughly.

Duo stumbled into the vault, straightening and adjusting his clothes with exaggerated care. He turned to Wufei with an arched eyebrow, raising his hands in a shrug. “Ya just gonna leave me here?”

Agent Chang scowled at him. “I'd stuff you in a lock box if you would fit.”

Duo smirked, rocking back on his heels. “That’s a rather cruel thought. It’s bad enough to lock me in here. What if I suffocate?”

“Hopefully we’ll get back to you only after you’ve passed out,” Agent Chang said. Before Duo could reply, he backed out of the vault. Duo watched as the door slowly swung shut, closing with a rather anticlimactic thud, the sound of locks sliding into place echoing in the small room. He stood in place until the last echoes faded, then looked up at the lone security camera with a wink and a grin.

“Now you see me, now you… don’t.”

*

Wufei led the extraction team through the building, flanked by Heero and Trowa, guns drawn and ready. They had finally caught the infamous Shinigami, locked in the only vault secure enough to hold the elusive thief. 

He was practically vibrating with anticipation; only his strict self-control kept him from running ahead of the group.

They approached the large vault door, the team spreading out in a half circle, guns drawn and on high alert. Trowa approached the door and entered in the code. He spun the lock until it clicked, then turned to them, waiting for the go ahead.

Wufei nodded, his own weapon prepared, and Heero moved to the door’s opening, his gun aimed at the entrance. Trowa pulled the door open slowly, then tension mounting as the entrance widened enough for Heero to slip through, followed closely by the collected agents.

Wufei waited for his turn until a sharp call spurred him into action.

“Chang!”

He burst into the small room, now lined with fully equipped SWAT agents, and stopped dead.

The vault was empty.

Heero stood in the center, frustration etched deeply on his face, his gun held in a white knuckled grip. “Where is he?”

Wufei looked around the room, stunned and at a loss for words. How did he get out? It was impossible to open the vault from inside, and the door had been on constant surveillance both in person and on live feed.

“Well, he was definitely in here.”

Wufei spun on his heel, ready to rip into Trowa for his inane comment - of course he had been inside,  _ he put him there _ \- and froze.

Drawn in a thick, black marker on the inside of the door was a bat caricature, complete Duo’s simplified smiling face, bat wings sprouting from either side of the large head, and a braid drawn below.

“That. Mother. Fu-”

“It’s kinda cute,” Trowa mused, cutting off Wufei’s imminent explosion. “It seems he got the best of us, again.”

“Search the room for any signs of tampering, inside and out,” Heero barked, his voice rough with rage. “I don’t want a single inch of this vault left unexamined!”

Wufei remained rooted in place, his eyes fixed on the mocking smile of the drawing, until a hand clapped on his shoulder. He jumped, locking eyes with Heero.

“Let’s go, there’s nothing else we can do.”

Wufei allowed himself to be pulled along, trailing after Trowa as they left the SWAT and forensic teams to their jobs. All that work - months and months of planning, following endless paper trails, mounds of evidence, witnesses, criminal profiling - had lead to this moment. They had pulled out all the stops, jumped through every hoop, waded through miles of red tape to even get the clearance for their op, all in the hopes of finally catching the infamous Shinigami.

All for nothing.

Somehow, some way, he had escaped again.

“I’m getting a drink,” Heero said suddenly, removing his borrowed SWAT helmet. “Any takers?”

“Count me in,” Trowa tossed his own gear into the back of a SWAT van, rolling his shoulders in relief.

“Chang?”

Wufei sighed, slowly shedding his gear. “Let’s go. I don’t feel like thinking right now.”

The trio trekked to Heero’s squad car and piled in, each lost in his own thoughts.

They may have lost this battle, but the war was far from over.

*

Duo frowned at the chessboard, tipping his head this way and that as he contemplated his next move. He propped his chin on his fist, glaring at the black and white pieces. Maybe he was thinking about this too hard. 

If he moved a piece at random, maybe it would throw off his opponent.

He quickly snatched his white bishop and moved it across the board.

Then stood up and moved around the board to the other side, sitting down to glare down at the board again.

Clever move…

The click of a lock broke him from his musing. He sat up quickly, turning to the door of the small room… And grinned when Quatre walked in, a large duffle in one hand and fast food bag in the other.

“Playing chess with yourself again?”

“Quat, babe, you have got to start leaving me better goodies than this,” Duo rose gracefully, stretching his arms above his head. “I can only play with myself so much.”

Quatre smiled and offered the bag of food, which Duo eagerly grabbed and ripped open, moaning in appreciation. 

“Took you long enough to get back,” he said around a mouthful of fries.

Quatre shrugged, moving to the pile of money and jewelry as he unzipped the bag. He began packing the loot inside, carefully arranging the stolen goods. “You left quite the impression with that drawing. As you said earlier, it was like navigating a mound of pissed off fire ants. They were here for hours.”

Duo chuckled, moving around the large desk that dominated the room, and sat in the plush office chair. He spread out the rest of his food and dug in, watching Quatre sort through the assortment piled in the seat of the lounge chair.

“Is this everything?”

“Everything on the list,” Duo confirmed, grabbing a bottle of water from the small fridge under the desk. “Are we good to go?”

Quatre stowed the last of the money and zipped the duffle. He turned to Duo, eyes raking over his relaxed form, a slight smirk in place. He stalked slowly around the desk, his smirk stretching as Duo leaned back in the chair, his leg spread wide, watching Quatre’s approach with a matching smirk and a hungry glint in his eye.

“I think we should take advantage of the peace and quiet,” Quatre purred, climbing in the chair on his knees, straddling Duo’s hips. He cupped Duo’s face, leaning in for a languid kiss as Duo slid his hands up and down his sides, stopping at his hips to slide his thumbs along the line of his shirt. They parted slowly, breathing heavily as they shared an easy smile, both satisfied from a job well done, and neither party in jail.

“That was a close call,” Quatre whispered against his lips, leaving tiny kisses along Duo’s jaw and further, dipping to his neck when Duo tipped his head back with a low moan. “I almost lost you.”

Duo gasped as Quatre bit down on his pulse, then sucked and licked along the tender mark. “Good thing you always have my back.”

Quatre hummed, slipping out of the chair to the floor, sliding his hands under Duo’s tight shirt, pushing the fabric out of the way as he licked a stripe from his stomach to his chest, earning a choked curse. Duo wove his fingers through Quatre’s hair, simply holding on as Quatre took his time relearning the revealed skin, dragging every sigh and moan from him.

“I always have a plan,” he breathed, mouth hovering above the sizable bulge, his fingers hooked in the edge of his pants. Duo watched him closely, panting, waiting for his next move. 

Quatre closed his eyes and nuzzled against the hard bulge, smirking as Duo cursed, his fingers tightened around his hair, tugging slightly with each twitch. He pulled away far enough to unzip Duo’s pants, releasing his impressive length from its confines, stroking slowly as Duo sighed in relief.

“I don’t think your grandpa had quite this in mind when he built this room,” Duo said as he bit his lip, just as Quatre engulfed his head, sucking on the tip. Quatre hummed again, dipping his head as he pulled more of Duo’s length into his mouth.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Quat,” Duo breathed, throwing his head back, rolling his hips slowly in time with Quatre’s movements. He wasn’t going to last, not with Quatre playing him expertly, hollowing his cheeks in a way that always drove Duo wild, pressing the flat of his tongue against the underside of his head.

Duo felt the familiar coil building low in his belly, each bob of the blond head pushing him closer to the edge.

“Quat, I can’t-”

Quatre pulled off slowly, licking the collected precum from his slit. He leaned back long enough to smirk wickedly at Duo, then opened his mouth and swallowed him whole.

“ _ Fuck!” _ Duo’s release caught him by surprise, wringing him dry as he released wave after wave down Quatre’s throat, shaking as he felt him swallow around his length. Duo went limp in his chair, chest heaving as he rode out the faint tremors that shook his body, watching Quatre with hooded eyes as he released his sensitive cock, licking his lips.

“Don’t you look delicious,” Quatre purred, rising to lean over Duo, tracing his jawline with a gentle hand, tipping his head enough to capture his lips. 

Duo smiled, pressing against his palm. “Have I told you I love you lately?”

Quatre leaned forward, resting his forehead against Duo’s. “You have, and I love you, too.”

“Let’s blow this joint,” Duo grinned, earning a chuckle from Quatre. “I can think of a better place to continue our activities than this stuffy old box.” He rose as Quatre moved to gather his duffle, righting his clothes and grabbed his backpack.

The pair left the small room, pushing open the door to reveal the inside of the vault, opposite the large door, Duo’s graffiti standing in stark contrast against the sterile silver. Duo moved to the side as Quatre swung the false wall shut, locking the hidden room with the small key, and shut the door of his safety deposit box.

Duo pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the box clean, then nodded to his companion.

“Shall we?”

Quatre hefted the duffle and offered his hand. “Let’s go.”

The pair left quickly, loot in hand. 

Another successful heist.


End file.
